


Change into fire

by BiesFromWildland



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Long gazes and self-hate as way of dealing with love that you don't know what to do with, M/M, somewhere at the begiining of spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiesFromWildland/pseuds/BiesFromWildland
Summary: One stupid boy is stupidly in love but does nothing about it.





	Change into fire

Ephrim was always there - confident and strong, making bold decisions and dealing with hard things, seemingly unmoved. Throndir hated it. He hated the mask of a prince - or a lord - Ephrim wore, that everyone loved and looked up to. He hated that Ephrim made all those decisions, and lived with them. He hated that even if people were judging Ephrim, he was honest to himself and honest to everyone. He was strong.  
But then, Throndir always remembered himself: "Look at his hair, gray because of stress. Look at his face, smiling but always a little sad, a little worried. Look at his posture, strong and confident, and yet, crumbling like all the worries and expectations were trying to bury him underground."  
Sometimes Throndir looked at Ephrim from distance hating him but even more hating himself. But he knew this feeling was stupid, and it was weak. Because there was another feeling, stronger and warmer. And he wished he could act on this feeling, but he was still unsure, and he didn't want to destroy what they already had. But maybe, maybe one day this feeling will change from warmth into beautiful fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic that I wrote durning very, very boring lesson. Maybe I should make a habit out of it.


End file.
